In the field of high pressure rotary liquid handling devices operating parameters can exceed 10,000 psi, rotating speeds of 1,500 rpm and flow rates of 25 gpm. Accordingly the rotary seals required to work under such constraints generally require careful and precise assembly of the relative moving parts. An example of such a seal is shown in applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 6,059,202 (Zink et al) which is incorporated herein by reference.
Rotary face seals as used in such devices may incorporate numerous relatively small parts. While the mating portions of the rotating seals are relatively simple and inexpensive, they may require some degree of precision of assembly to function properly. Since these parts are subject to wear in use they require regular replacement as a part of normal maintenance. Such high pressure rotary cleaning tools are commonly used for cleaning or descaling of industrial equipment, for example boilers, where downtime of can result in substantial expense. Accordingly, the maintenance of the cleaning tools typically will take place in the field under less than pristine conditions and by unskilled personnel.